Underground Dedsec
by skelereaper13
Summary: In San Francisco, not only Marcus and his friends were fighting against CTOS. Frisk, a hacker from the Underground Dedsec, and his friends lead a story of their own, following into the downfall of their enemies. They have adventures of their own that reveal more about themselves. And the question still remains unanswered: Who will win, man or machine?


'There it is. Blume HQ.' Frisk jumped from building to building. He arrived at a locked gate blocking him from the inside. He took his phone out of his pocket. The gate needed a system key to get it open. He looked up to catch sight of a security camera perched on a tree. Frisk pressed a button, and toggled the screen to the camera. Normally, a hacker, such as himself, would find a guard at work and scan them for a key. He zoomed in on another camera and toggled to the other camera. Frisk then found his target, a guard on watch. He entered "Hackerspace" to scan the guy for anything important. Sure enough, he found one of the keys used to open the door.

"Bingo..." He muttered as he took the key from him. He then swiped his phone across the scanner, and the light turned from red to green. The locks on the door retreated, and it slid open. He ran in, and stealthily snuck across the guards waiting at the entrance. He reached a set of stairs, and was about to climb them.

"Hey." He heard from behind him.

Frisk turned to see the guard he took the key from.

"This place is off-limits. Authorized personnel only. How the hell did you get here anyways?"

He grabbed a baton from behind him. He proceeded to swing the weapon at the guard, the baton colliding with his head. He fell down hard, presumably in a concussion. Frisk made sure his hits did not kill. He reached inside the guards utility belt and found a stun gun. He placed it in his pocket for further use and moved on. He reached an opening in the ceiling he could drop from.

"Hey, Az." He talked into the headset. "You copy?"

 _"Yeah, I'm here Determined Kid._ "

"Determined Kid?"

" _Yeah, dude. If we're conducting a secret mission, we should have codenames. You're Determined Kid, I'm God of Cyberdeath, and Chara is Genoware._ "

"Whatever, I'm heading inside."

" _Roger that._ "

"Where's Chara?" He asked.

" _Genoware._ " Asriel corrected.

" _ **I'm here. And don't call me that!**_ "

" _Sorry, sorry._ "

"I'm going in."

Frisk dropped onto the interior of the building. He adjusted his earphones as he ducked into one of the plentiful desks in the room. He ended up in an office room with computers lining the rows of tables. Two guards were present in the room. It seemed that they were just ending a conversation, and one was leaving the room.

" _Mook number one has a key card._ " Asriel said.

He watched as the first guard walked outside. Frisk quickly gripped his baton and whacked the second guard in the head. He took the key card from the unconscious guard. He scanned the card and the door opened voluntarily. He pushed open the door, leading to a small break room. The guard who entered the room was grabbing a cup of water. Frisk grabbed his stun gun and raised it to the guy's head.

"What the..." The guard froze. "Holy shit!"

"Shut up. I'll be asking the questions here."

"Okay man, just calm down."

"Where's the control center?"

He pointed to the next room behind him. "In there. You'll need a system key, though. I don't have one, only the higher-ups do."

"Huh. Thanks. I guess I'll let you go easy."

He swung the butt of the gun on the guard's forehead. He collapsed to the floor. "Hey Az."

" _God of Cyberdeath._ "

"Yeah, whatever. I need a system key from one of the guys inside. Do you think you could get one?"

" _Yeah, sure. Just gotta hack into the security cam here...bingo._ "

"Got it?"

" _Yeah. I'll send it to your phone._ "

In a minute, the notification appeared. He pressed the key and opened the door. Frisk crept into the room, and saw a lone guard in the room. He took the stun gun. He aimed and took a shot at the guard. It hit her chest, and she fell. He saw another gun, a fully loaded Glock. He took it for emergency purposes, and walked up to the next floor. The control room was on the floor, but was locked yet again, to his disappointment.

"GOC, the door to the room is locked again."

" _I know. There's no one in the vicinity that has a key to the room. There was a signal track, though. I tracked the trail to the top floor. I'm afraid you have to get the key from the database, amigo._ "

"Shit, that's gonna take a while."

He walked up the stairs to the top floor, of Blume Headquarters. He was met by a dozen guards on patrol. He ducked underneath a barrier and overheard two guards.

"Did you hear the news lately? About those hackers?"

"Dedsec? Yeah, that's the only thing they talk about these days. Sometimes I wonder when they would drop the whole thing."

"Aren't you concerned about the whole thing? I mean, how would you feel about your every move being watched?"

"First of all, I wouldn't work about anything. CTOS has got us covered. Second of all, I also wouldn't be worried about Dedsec. Those hacktivists are probably monsters from the Underground. They can't hack a worth of shit. And if I'm wrong, then let me get shocked by lightning right here, right now."

Fury boiled in Frisk. Not only did the guard misjudge their actions (well, partially), but he had some racial hate for monsters. He was wrong to assume that only monsters joined their cause. Frisk and Chara themselves were humans and we're actively working in Dedsec. He was about to give the guard a lesson, until someone beat him to it. He heard a groan. He peeked up, and saw that the guards were on the floor, convulsing in shock.

"Asriel?"

" _Sorry, my fingers slipped._ " He said with amusement in his voice.

He moved on. The guards seemed to be preoccupied, or utterly stupid, as Frisk slithered across them. He held his baton as only one guard blocked the ladder to his destination. He crept up to him, and his breathing slowed. As he positioned for attack, the guard turned, face-to-face with him. Frisk gulped.

"What the hell are you doing here, kid? How did you even get in?"

With a swift movement, Frisk reached into his pocket to produce a gun, unknowingly picking up the Glock. He aimed, cocked the hammer, and pulled the trigger. The sound of the shot rung in the room. The bullet entered and was lodged the man's shoulder. It wouldn't kill, but he was losing some blood. Frisk was sure that would be taken care of, as guards came to the spot. He had time to climb up the ladder and duck into the darkness. Frisk thanked himself for wearing a dark blue hoodie. The other thing was that it had purple stripes.

" _ **What the hell was that?**_ " Chara asked.

" _Lemme guess, wrong gun, huh?_ "

"Shhhh, Az, Chara, the guards are coming."

He caught his breath to see that the security guards had started to search the perimeter. That meant that it would cause unwarranted attention to the place he was trying to go. An sparked in his mind. Frisk reached in his pocket. His fingers grasped a coin. He took it out and examined it. A penny. 'Perfect.' He thought. With a nice toss, the penny flew to the staircase.

Most of the guards heard the clang. "He went downstairs!"

As the guards scrambled from the stairs, Frisk climbed the second ladder to the roof. The cool night air hit him, and he looked around. "Where's the key, Asriel?"

" _Well, I have some good news and some bad news._ "

"Good?"

" _I found the key._ "

"Bad?"

" _It's up there._ " Frisk refrained from his shock to look up at the massive antenna extending out into the sky. It was off. " _Seems your little slip made the guards turn off the antenna. You're gonna have to climb the thing yourself and turn it on manually._ "

" _ **Is there anyway you could open it?**_ " Chara asked.

 _"Nah, the server is also locked. Supposedly, the signal only goes in the facility, not over it_."

"Damn it." He muttered. "Alright I'll go up. There must be some ladder here, or something."

" _Good luck._ "

" _ **Don't die on me.**_ "

Thankfully, there was a ladder. The ascent was making him nauseous, for he was not fond of heights. The air was colder and humid, which means that it was much thicker. His breaths were more drawn out. The climb was making his physically sick, but he was determined. He hoisted himself up to the platform behind the satellite. The box, situated in front of him had a CTOS logo on it. He opened the door to the inside of the machinery.

After a few strokes of his hand and rearranging of some wires, he saw a bright light flicker on and the antenna seemed to have turned on. He went into Hackerspace and saw the key was there and took it. "Guys, I got it."

" _ **Really? Then what the hell are you waiting for?**_ "

"Yeah, I'll head down no-"

" _Wait! I just got back into the system. They've issued a lockdown sequence in the headquarters. That means no system key._ "

"Damn it! What the hell should I do now?"

" _There's a room on the third floor. You can break in, get on the computer, and stop the lockdown. By the way, there are also 5 enforcers are swarming the building as we speak._ "

Enforcers were people who were not your average guard. These guys were heavily armored, and could survive a bullet shot or a taser or getting hit in the head, two things he specialized in. He weighed his options, and decided to do something similar, but not the same.

As he finally got down, he went to cover. He dropped his backpack and reached inside for something. He wrapped his digits around a wheel. Frisk took it out. An RC Jumper, something he could use as a stealthy infiltration tool. He figured that a vent was open for him to use, and thankfully, there was. The drone went inside the entrance. It ventured on back inside, and found its way to the exact room he was supposed to be in.

Strangely, he hadn't seen a single enforcer inside and the vent leading into the room was opened. Opened? He could not have done that from the outside, and besides there was a lockdown, which means everything made of electricity (including vents) could not be accessed at anytime.

The jumper sneaked into the room. It stopped in front of the outlets next to the computer, and extended a mechanical appendage containing a plug. As the plug was sliding inside, a virus started to attack the computer. It was his own, and the lockdown started to stop. Progressively, many of the electrical items that were off had started to turn back on. Frisk would be able to go back down and finish the mission turned to leave.

Then an error message rang across the room.

The jumper turned around and looked at the monitor. There was, indeed, an error. The virus was terminated. Then the screen went black. A blue, pixilated eye, along with a smile appeared on screen. Text scrolled on the screen in a font he could not put his finger on. It seemed like he remembered it but couldn't explain it. A single word appeared on the screen.

"thanks."

Then many windows popped up on screen.

 **8ad T1me is downloading.**


End file.
